robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereal Energy
Ethereal energy, scientifically known as Echyllis, is an incredibly manipulable and anomalous substance made of strings occupying the space within and between dimensions. It can be found deep within everything, and is abundant in its raw form within the Ethereal Dimensions, earning its namesake. The substance itself gives off minute electromagnetic waves, and long-term exposure to the material can cause Ethereal Irradiation Syndrome. History Ethereal energy''' was produced naturally eons ago, within the dawn of the Ethereal Dimensions. The instability of the substance caused rapid chemical reactions, releasing addition Ethereal energy into the physical dimensions during their creation. When life was first conceived within the Ethereal Dimensions, the effects of evolution and mutation was sped due to the near-radioactive properties of the Abundant Energy. In later history, this effect was branded as Ethereal Irradiation Syndrome, and is a hot topic of debate within Arcadian society. Since its dawn, more Ethereal Energy has been leaking into the physical dimensions through the excessive use of Rift transportation. 'Classification ' Ethereal energy can come in many different forms due to its sheer manipulation, and its density can be changed easily by applying psychic or physical pressure. The most common form of Ethereal energy is stray particles within gas, naked to the human eye. These particles can be manipulated to form into solid shapes, with its visual appearance varying on user skill and traits. Three notable archetypes of Ethereal energy exist: Spectral fabric, Glitch, and Shadow. Spectral fabric factors more strength and sturdiness over manipulation, resulting in strong structures. Glitch is the most manipulable, allowing for complex shapes and disguises to be formed. Shadow allows for the most broad range, allowing for almost spell-like uses and tactics. '''Ethereal Irradiation Syndrome Ethereal Irradiation Syndrome (EIS) '''is a genetic disease caused by long term exposure the excess Ethereal Energy, and has many adverse affects. The disease causes a weakening in the structure and processes of Deoxyribonucleic Acid(DNA), similar to DNA Repair-Deficiency Disorder. '''Symptoms * DNA destabilization, leading to adverse mutations and adaptations. * Rapid mutations through generations, accelerated evolution. * A higher risk of developing cancer, as well as mental disorders. * Shortened life spans. * In rare cases, odd growths on the body, particularly around the spinal cord. ** This can lead to paralysis if not surgically removed. * In some cases, weakness or sickly feeling when in the presence of large amounts of Ethereal energy. Transmission Transmission of the disease is most often through offspring of the infected, and rarely through sexual interaction and organ transplants. The disease is not terminal, and does not present many large health risks, but may shorten the lifespan of the infected in later years. Treatment & Cure As of modern era, there is no cure for this disease found. There is a large amount of debate over how much effort natives should put into finding a cure for the disease, due to both its positive and negative effects on species as a whole. Several treatments for the side effects of the disease exist, including medications to reduce any nausea and pain from it, medications to protect from growths, and surgery to remove any odd growths. Category:Object